Crise émotionnelle
by Nahel
Summary: Spoiler du film: Star Trek Into Darkness. Réécriture d'un passage du film d'un point de vue plus personnel. Disons que je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation. Et vous résisterez vous? Ou céderez vous à la curiosité? A l'envie? Au besoin de savoir qui devient viscéral? Aux émotions qui nous submergent quand la fiction pourrait dépasser la réalité?


_Comme toujours rien ne m'appartient. je ne fais que détourner les personnages principaux et encore cette fois ceux ci ont de la chance je les laisse à peu près dans le contexte originale. Enfin pour la "chance" cela dépend certainement du point de vue^^Bref je n'avais pas prémédité ce texte et j'ai même lutté pour le garder loin de mon esprit et de mes doigts mais comme souvent j'ai fini par craquer. (J'ai tenu 4 jours, pas de quoi être fière)._

_Que dire d'autre, c'est une interprétation personnelle d'un passage du dernier film sortie à ce jour, Star trek Into Darkness. Je comprendrais que vous n'alliez pas plus loin si vous n'aimez pas le genre ou si vous n'avez pas vue le film (cela risque de gâcher la surprise et j'aime pas le gâchis^^) Mais si vous osez franchir le pas, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu._

_Dernière chose, il n'y a pas de suite et je ne pense pas m'embarquer dans cette aventure vue le travail que j'ai à faire sur les autres histoires en cours de mon côté. Si vous sentez qu'il peut être utile de continuer, je vous encourage à prendre votre clavier et à prendre le relais. Et n'oubliez pas si vous franchissez le cap de me le faire savoir, étant curieuse de nature j'aimerais bien voir ce que votre imagination fera naitre pour la suite!_

_Bref j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment entre mes lignes!_

_Longue vie et prospérité!_

* * *

**Crise émotionnelle.**

Un profond soulagement. Voilà ce qu'il avait ressentie quand l'énergie était revenu dans les circuits du vaisseau et qu'enfin la manœuvre qui devait leur éviter le pire, a savoir brûler dans l'atmosphère terrestre ou pire s'écraser sur une zone habiter, avait été effectué de main de maître par Sulu. Les réflexes du pilote avaient permis de faire la différence. L'Enterprise mutilé arrivait péniblement à se maintenir dans le ciel, mais pour l'instant tout danger était écarté et l'équipage laissait éclater sa joie d'avoir survécu à cette mission.

Spock avait beau être à moitié vulcain, il y avait des moments ou l'émotion le submergeait. Pas qu'il en soit très fier et il s'appliquait de son mieux à méditer et rationaliser ses pensées et réactions pour que ses moments d'égarement purement humain ne prennent pas le pas sur sa raison. Mais il lui arrivait encore de laisser son masque impassible se fendre légèrement pour partager l'euphorie de ses équipiers.

Bien évidemment travailler en permanence avec des humains ne l'aidait pas vraiment dans sa démarche de contrôle des émotions. Premièrement parce que ceux ci mettaient un point d'honneur visiblement à laisser libre cours à leurs émotions, rendant leur comportement illogique et primitif. Deuxièmement parce qu'assez souvent les humains eux même ne comprenaient pas et ne savait pas reconnaître les sentiments qui les animaient. Ce qui vous l'admettre ne facilitait pas les échanges civilisés. Spock avaient appris très jeune que pour maîtriser une émotion, il fallait d'abord l'éprouver puis savoir la reconnaître pour enfin la contrôler et non plus se laisser mener par elle. Cela faisait parti de l'entraînement de tout enfant vulcain. Les humains eux avaient une approche complètement différentes

Comment faire part de remarques constructives dans le but d'améliorer les compétences d'un individu quand celui ci considérait votre approche analytique comme insultante et ruait dans les brancards des que vous ouvriez la bouche ? Heureusement au sein de Starfleet les subordonnés étaient assez respectueux pour ne pas se livrer à leurs instincts primitif.

Bref Spock avait été soulagé mais il avait bien l'intention de garder l'expression de son ressenti pour lui alors que tout les autre membres de l'équipage exultaient sur la passerelle. Vu l'attaque qu'il venait de subir et les dégâts encaissé par L'Enterprise, il savait qu'il n'était pas encore temps pour les réjouissances. Il devait s'enquérir de l'état du vaisseau, faire la liste des avaries, contacter Mac Coy pour avoir un premier bilan des pertes et des blessés. Il y avait encore tant de chose encore à faire avant de pouvoir tourner la page sur les derniers événements.

Il allait appuyer sur la communicateur de l'accoudoir du fauteuil du capitaine ou il se trouvait quand il remarqua que le voyant clignotait déjà. Machinalement il appuya. A l'autre bout il y eut une légère hésitation, comme si son interlocuteur butait sur les mots qu'il voulait dire. Comme s'il cherchait les bonnes paroles à prononcer tout en sachant qu'il n'en existait aucune.

« Commandeur Spock. Scotty en salle des machines. Il faut que vous veniez... Rapidement. » Déclara le chef mécanicien de l' Enterprise d'une voix atone et enrouée que le vulcain ne lui connaissait pas.

Étrangement, il n'arrivait pas à identifier les émotions qui transpiraient de la voix de Scotty. Il ne les reconnaissait pas. Elles avaient quelque chose de familier cependant mais son esprit ne voulait pas se souvenir ce qu'elles signifiaient. Son esprit faisait barrage. Son esprit refusait d'analyser les émotion du chef mécanicien parce qu'il sentait qu'il ne pourrait affronter ce qui se cachait derrière le ton résigné, abattu et en colère de Scotty.

Pourtant rien dans les paroles de l'ingénieur de bord, n'avait laissé penser qu'une catastrophe était imminente. Il n'avait même rien dit qui expliqua l'angoisse qui lui creusait les entrailles et lui donnait le sentiment de se vider de l'intérieur comme si on venait de lui prendre quelque chose de vital. Comme lors de la destruction de sa planète. Mais rien de comparable ne s'était produit ? Khan ne lui avait rien prit ?

L'image du capitaine Kirk lui revint en mémoire à ce moment. Il revit clairement le moment où le jeune homme lui avait confier le commandement du vaisseau avant de s'embarquer avec Khan dans une mission suicide contre le vaisseau de l'amiral Marcus. A ce moment, il aurait voulu pouvoir retenir le capitaine et l'empêcher de se lancer dans cette mission suicidaire qui en plus devait être un piège tendu par Khan. (ce qui n'avait pas manqué de se révéler exact.)

Kirk en avait eut conscience. Mais pour sauver son équipage, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de s'associer avec le diable et de lui laisser à lui Spock le soin de ramener l'équipage à bon port. De faire tout ce qu'il faudrait pour rentrer. Il aurait voulu pouvoir retenir Kirk. Il aurait voulu pouvoir trouver un plan moins dangereux que celui que le capitaine s'apprêtait à mettre en œuvre. Mais il n'y en avait aucun. Aucun autre moyen que de laisser Kirk se jeter dans la gueule du loup avec un psychopathe pour qu'ils aient tous une chance de s'en sortir.

Alors à regret, il l'avait laissé partir. La mission avait été plus périlleuse que leur calcul ne le laissait présager. L'amiral Marcus et Khan s'étant montré tous les deux encore plus instable et désespéré dans leur raisonnement que ce qu'il avait crut possible pour des humains. Mais ils avaient réussie à les neutraliser. La menace avait été éradiquer. Tout allait pouvoir rentrer dans l'ordre. Kirk allait faire son entré sur la passerelle de son pas alerte et triomphant...

Spock se leva d'un bond, la peur lui vrillant les entrailles. Kirk. L'analyse logique de la situation ne lui avait pas pris plus d'une seconde. Scotty et Kirk étaient ensemble. Ils étaient revenu ensemble du vaisseau ennemie. Si le capitaine ne lui avait pas encore rebattu les oreilles sur leur victoire, c'est qu'il devait lui être arrivé quelque chose. Si scotty l'appelait en lui demandant de faire vite, c'est que le temps était compté. S'il n'arrivait pas à identifier les émotions dans la voix de l'ingénieur, c'était uniquement parce qu'il s'agissait de celle lié au deuil.

_Non. Non._ Hurlait-il dans sa tête en courant dans les coursives du vaisseau sans se préoccuper du spectacle étonnant pour l'ensemble du personnel qu'il croisa sur sa route.

Personne ne l'avait vu courir ainsi dans les couloirs du vaisseau. Personne n'avait vu une telle expression de panique dans son regard sombre. Pas même Uhura qui se trouvait avec lui sur la passerelle quand Scotty avait appelé et qui en le voyant se ruer vers la salle des machines l'avait suivit inquiète de ce qui pouvait le mettre dans un tel état d'angoisse.

Quand il entra dans la salle des machines, ou l'attendait Scotty, il vit la porte de verre, serrant les poings, il s'approcha ordonnant à l'officier de l'ouvrir pour qu'il puisse s'approcher du capitaine qui affalé de tout son long à même le sol semblait souffrir terriblement. Tout ce qu'il entendait était le bruit de la respiration erratique de Kirk.

« On en peut pas tant que le processus de décontamination n'est pas terminé. » Avertit Scotty de cette voix résigné qui lui heurtait les tympans et menaçait de le faire hurler de rage.

L'officier de communication entra à son tour et ne put retenir le hoquet de stupeur et de peur en voyant son capitaine à terre.

Kirk en entendant leur voix ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Les regardant tour à tour avec un petit sourire désabusé. Il referma la porte du sas derrière lui permettant d'éviter que plus de radiation ne s'échappent et permettant que la décontamination commence. Un effort qui dû lui demander beaucoup plus de force qu'il n'en avait.

« Spock ? »

« Oui capitaine. » dit il en s'agenouillant pour être à la même hauteur que l'humain qui tentait tant bien que mal de maintenir son sourire sur son visage si expressif. Spock ne se laissa pas berner par l'assurance et le calme apparent qu'affichait Kirk, pas quand dans le regard bleu du capitaine, il y avait de place que pour la peur et des regrets. Spock comprenait pour la peur, mais il se demandait avec une pointe de mépris envers lui-même, pour avoir ce genre de pensée en cet instant, ce que pouvait bien regretter l'humain. Que sa vie s'achève si vite ? De ne pas avoir eut le temps de faire plus ?

« C'est le moment de m'apprendre comment vous faites pour ne rien ressentir . Je crois que cela m'aiderais à passer le cap... » Marmonna Kirk en le fixant droit dans les yeux, gardant toujours le même sourire confiant et figé sur les traits de son visage, mais toujours dans l'impossibilité de cacher à son second la terreur et la souffrance qui brillaient bien trop fortement dans le bleu de ses yeux.

« Désolé, capitaine mais en ce moment j'en suis bien incapable. » Avoua à son tour Spock laissant pour la première fois depuis la mort de sa mère ses larmes inonder son visage. Lui non plus ne détourna pas le regard acceptant ue Kirk voit sa faiblesse dans ses yeux sombres.

« C'est peut être mieux comme cela... » souffla Kirk avec une grimace entre rictus moqueur et douleur. « Au moins maintenant je crois que vous aurez compris pourquoi j'aurais tout risqué pour vous sortir de ce volcan... »

« Parce que nous sommes amis. » Répondit Spock sans hésité, maudissant intérieurement les protocole de sécurité qui l'empêchait de soutenir son capitaine comme il l'aurait souhaité.

«Y a de ça, oui. » sourit le blond avec indulgence.

Spock fronça le sourcils. Il aurait crut que sa réponse était la bonne, que c'était la seule explication rationnelle et émotionnelle valable, même d'un point vue aussi primitif que celui d'un humain. Il fut tirer de ses réflexions par le bruit mat d'une main venant frapper le verre froid de la porte qui le séparait du capitaine. Celui ci dans un dernier effort avait posé sa main sur la surface transparente et lisse. Les yeux de Kirk toujours braqué sur lui avait perdu de leur éclat mais il restait encore une supplique, une prière que Kirk voulait formuler et pour laquelle il cherchait un peu de force et de soutien supplémentaire.

Comme si cela pouvait suffira, comme si c'était tout ce qui était nécessaire et non comme si c'était le seul geste qu'il pouvait faire pour son capitaine, il posa la sienne par dessus de l'autre côté, accordant le salut de son peuple à Kirk qui fit de nouveau l'effort de lui rendre son salut déplaçant lentement ses doigts pour qu'ils recouvrent les siens tout en lui offrant un sourire qui cette fois éclaira le fond de ses prunelles azures.

Nyota Uhura écoutait. C'était ce quelle faisait le mieux. Déformation professionnelle certainement. Elle écoutait et observait la scène décryptant plus que ce qu'elle aurait voulu et pleurant devant tout ce gâchis. Elle avait bien compris le funeste destin qui attendait Kirk. Elle avait tout autant de mal que Scotty à l'accepter. Mais pas autant que Spock.

Même s'il étaient son supérieur, elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il était un homme bien . Un homme d'honneur et de valeur qui avait risqué sa vie pour sauver son équipage. On pouvait lui reprocher son attitude envers les femmes. Toutes les femmes, peu importait qu'elles soient humaines ou autres. Même si elle le savait, jamais il n'avait joué avec les sentiments d'aucunes. Jamais il ne les avait leurrer sur la nature de la relation qu'il voulait avec elle. Jamais il n'avaient laissé l'une d'entre elle s'installer assez longtemps dans sa vie pour que leur relation débouche sur quelque chose de plus sérieux qu'une partie de jambes en l'air. Elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi.

«J'aurais voulu...comme pour l'amiral Pike » élabora avec difficulté Kirk mangeant la moitié de ses mots rendant sa phrase incompréhensible pour ceux qui ne se trouvait pas dans la navette quand Spock avait reconnue avoir fait une fusion mentale avec l'amiral quand celui ci était mort après lors de l'attaque du QG de Starfleet par Khan. « Pas laisser seul...aimer faire un dernier cadeau rassurant. »

« Vous n'êtes pas seul, Captiaine. » Déclara Spock avec force et conviction, regrettant lui aussi de ne pas pouvoir toucher Kirk et de ne pouvoir le réconforter qu'avec des mots qui semblaient bien vide de sens.

« Pas le problème, mon ami. » soupira Kirk dans un sourire apaisé. « Vous comprendrez... »

Elle, elle avait compris. Parce que dans une situation similaire, elle aurait souhaité la même chose. Mais aussi parce qu'elle se trouvait là dans la navette ce jour là. Parce qu'elle avait crut que la confession de Spock à cette instant lui était destinée, mais elle comprenait qu'il n'en était rien. Si Spock avait vidé son sac, sur l'indifférence avec laquelle il semblait avoir accueillit la mort dans le volcan, ce n'était pas tant pour elle que pour lui. Afin de restaurer la confiance entre Kirk et lui. Pour s'excuser d'avoir écrit ce foutu rapport qui avait destituer un court laps de temps Kirk de son commandement. Et pour certainement tout un tas de raison qui lui échappait, ainsi qu'aux deux principaux intéressés. Cela faisait mal de réaliser qu'elle n'était pas celle qui comptait le plus dans la vie de Spock. Cela lui faisait mal de le voir souffrir et de savoir qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui apporter de réconfort. Cela la torturait de voir que des que la capitaine aurait atteint ses limites, une part de celui qui avait été son amant allait s'éteindre avec lui. Elle pleurait sur sa peine et tous ce gâchis.

Kirk eut un dernier sourire et sa main retomba. La lumière dans ses yeux devint plus terne et plus aucun mouvement n'agita sa poitrine. Sa tête roula en arrière comme celle d'un pantin désarticulé et son corps entier s'affaissa. Pour la première fois depuis que Spock était entré dans la salle des machines, le contact visuel entre lui et Jim fut rompu.

Le temps suspendit son étreinte autours de Spock. Seul grandissait en lui le vide et le froid du à l'absence de Kirk. Le capitaine venait de mourir. Jim était mort. Ces mots s'inscrivait en lettre de feu dans son esprit. Mais un feu froid, glaciale qui le paralysait et qui lui donnait l'impression d'être emprisonné dans un étau de glace. Il n'avait plus conscience de ce qui se passait autours de lui. Il était plongé en pleine tourmente dans un maelström d'émotion plus douloureuse les une que les autre.

Comme si on venait de lui enlever le dernier point d'ancrage qui avait maintenue sa raison à flot. Comme si tout ce qu'il avait crut maîtriser et refouler menaçait de le submerger parce qu'il avait perdu son garde fou. S'il avait pu analyser la situation, il aurait compris que c'était une explication tout à fait plausible. Kirk était l'archétype même de l'humain qui se laisse guider par ses émotions. Réagissant plus qu'analysant. Agissant plus que réfléchissant. Tous les deux avaient besoin de la présence de l'autre pour garder leur équilibre. Ensemble, ils étaient fort. Son esprit logique, ses connaissance allié à l'instinct et l'intuition de Kirk leur avait permis de se sortir des situations les plus incroyable. Ensemble ils auraient pu tout affronter.

Mais il venait de perdre cette moitié irrationnelle qui lui permettait de se contrôler, car en exprimant ses émotions, en les extériorisant, Jim autorisait Spock a prendre du recul et identifié ce qu'il ressentait. Tout comme lui avait permit à Kirk de calmer sa fougue et d'analyser les situations sous un autre angle que l'approche émotionnelle, lui donnant l'opportunité de s'améliorer et de devenir un meilleur capitaine.

« _ Au moins maintenant je crois que vous aurez compris pourquoi j'aurais tout risqué pour vous sortir de ce volcan... »_

Kirk instinctivement avait compris plus vite et mieux que lui qu'ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Et ses dernières paroles avaient été pour lui permettre d'arrivé à cette révélation. Trop tard. Trop tard. Il l'avait perdu. Comme il avait perdu sa mère. Sa planète. Il venait de perdre un morceau de son âme.

Non. Il ne l'avait pas perdu. On lui avait arraché. On le lui avait prit. Khan le lui avait pris ! Tout aussi sûrement que s'il lui avait arraché le cœur de ses mains. Khan était le seul responsable, coupable de la mort du capitaine James Tiberius Kirk et lui Spock ne lui laisserait pas une chance de s'en tirer sans payer le prix de son crime.

Aussi vite qu'elles étaient venues ses larmes se tarirent et son esprit s'enveloppa dans une rage froide alors qu'il hurlait le nom de son ennemi.

* * *

_Voila c'est fini. Comme je l'ai dit plus haut pour le moment je ne me lancerais pas dans la suite. Alors soit vous imaginez le pire ou tout autre dénouement qui vous convienne. soit vous avez vu le film et vous raccrochez cette scène à la suivante, soit vous laissez parler votre imagination à votre tour et vous inventez la suite^^ Le choix est entre vos mains!_

_Merci encore d'avoir lu:)_


End file.
